These Emerald Eyes
by OhioHereWeCome
Summary: She lives to tease and torture me, truth be told I love every second of it.


**A/N: Hello one and all of the fabulous fan fiction world, how are you doing? Well, me personally I'm doing great! I've had some pumpkin spice coffee and I just finished typing this great Rade story! But enough about me; how are my lovely readers? You're probably tired of me rambling on so I'm just gonna get on with the story.**

I stare into these emerald eyes that have grown to love to tease and torture me. Truth be told I love every second of it. In my mind I know that we could never be, but for her to just use me and throw me to the side only to pick me back up when she's in search of a thrill is something I won't argue with. "I have to go," she said almost emotionlessly, I finally snapped my gaze away from hers, my reality crashing back down. "I know; you have to go meet _him."_ There was more venom than I had intended to be put into these words. She let out a heavy sigh and started collecting her things. I just idly lay back and stare patterns into the ceiling. She leaves without a goodbye, but I can't necessarily blame her. As she has told me time and time again, she has no feelings for me. I'm just her little plaything. Whenever he's out of town, or when they get into a fight, or when she's just plain bored and doesn't want to see him, she comes running to me. I kind of relish in the fact that she considers me anything to her though, it's rather nice. Sure I wish that I could be considered more to her than a little boy toy, but I'd take that over not having her at all any day. My phone vibrates next to me and quite frankly I don't want to hear from anyone but I check it anyway.

_1 new text message from Jade._

_From: Jade_

_To: Robbie_

_Hey, I should be swinging by later so stay up._

Isn't she going to be hanging out with Beck all day? Why the hell would she be coming back here if she's so _in love_ with him? In reality, I'm jealous of him, he gets everything I want. Acting roles, people like him, and most importantly he gets the object of my affection. I decide not to rack my brain with reasons as to why Jade would be coming by later if she's going to hang out with Beck right now. I just don't know why she couldn't stay here with me.

_From: Robbie_

_To: Jade_

_Okay._

This was the only reply I could settle for, all the other ones had something to say about Beck, whether it was "It's not fair that he gets all of your attention" or "I hope he makes you happy" but I knew that if I were to say something like that then she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, and I actually craved her company, hell that was an understatement, I thrived off of her company, her essence, her beauty, her voice, just _her._ Everything about her made me better, but I really can't be thinking about her right now, I need to distract myself until she gets here. I came to the conclusion to watch TV, but even then she crept into the crevices of my mind like a virus. I started comparing the girls on TV to her. Their skin wasn't as flawless as hers, their voices weren't as perfect as hers, and their bodies weren't as curved and beautiful as hers. My heart started pounding against my chest, constantly threatening to bust through my ribcage. This was getting me nowhere so I decided that I would just sleep it off. Throughout my helpless slumber she starred in my dreams, she was an intruder that loved to mark her territory, to notify others of where she has been and warned them not to come anywhere near her territory. She was a killer willing to do any and everything to keep what was hers safe. A loud banging woke me up and I already knew who it was. I dragged myself down the stairs and wirily yanked the door open. "You look like a walking ball of sunshine" she greeted her hand resting upon the doorway. "Well you've been playing through my mind all damn day, so what am I supposed to do?" my hair was disheveled, I had no shirt on, and quite frankly I didn't care. "Well what has been playing through your mind Mr. Shapiro?" she seductively asked, dragging her fingernails across my bare chest. My breath catches in my throat and I suddenly feel her lips crushed against mine. I bite her lip softly and she moans into my mouth, I take the advantage to swipe my tongue in and I can feel her smirk against my lips at the cheap shot that I had just taken. The kiss had become more and more passionate and heated. A few hours later Jade and I just lay in my bed, at some point she had convinced me to let her stay the night. She was sound asleep and I had my arm lazily slung around her waist and I stared patterns into the ceiling. Her head was resting on my chest and I could feel her calm and subtle breath washing over my skin. It was almost missed but I certainly heard her whisper "I love you Robbie" in her sleep. I kissed the top of her head and whispered back to her, "I love you too Jade."

**Well that was my little Rade story. This was probably gonna be a one-shot but if I get somewhere between 5 to 10 reviews then I will make another chapter for it. And remember, never forget, it is very important to…I forgot.**


End file.
